Dancing Underneath the Sunlit Sky
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Steve and Peggy dance underneath the sunlit sky. Everything is simply perfect.


**Author's Note: **Well, this is something I just felt like writing. Hope it's enjoyable enough.

* * *

**Dancing Underneath the Sunlit Sky**

* * *

Steve Rogers found his vision filled with colorful flowers of all kinds. He really didn't know the names of all of them, only a select few. Captain America recognized roses, daisies, tulips, and petunias, but that was it. The first Avenger, however, couldn't really bring himself to care about their names. All he cared about was how lovely they appeared to be; _lovely_ for a special someone, that is.

The captain was currently roaming a shop that sold nothing but flowers. He was there to grab the most attractive bouquet. The man was buying them for the person that was most dear to his heart, which was none other than Peggy Carter. He had been on his way to see her so they could commence with the dance that they promised themselves, but had stopped at a flower shop along the way. Steve wanted to have something for her when he saw her again.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Turning around, Steve placed his eyesight on one of the people who ran the store. It was a short and plump woman with a friendly face. Putting on a kind smile, Steve talked back to her with, "Yes?"

Steve was expecting her to ask him if he needed any help on looking for what he needed, but instead she asked, "Are you Captain America?"

"Yes…" caterwauled Steve. "You must want my autograph or something, right?"

The woman looked embarrassed and she nervously fidgeted with her hands, cheeks flushed. "Oh! I-I um…if that would be okay with you?" she stuttered uncontrollably, stumbling over her words.

"It's quite alright, ma'am," Steve informed her while holding up a hand. He flashed her one of his usual smiles and attempted to put her at ease. "Do you have something I can write on or a pen…something?"

Jumping a little due to surprise and merriment, the lady rapidly whipped out a notepad and a pen. With trembling hands, she gave it to Captain America who was standing in front of her. Steve kept the smile on his face as he gently took the notepad and pen from her shaking hands.

After writing his signature on the notepad, he looked up at the woman in a questioning manner. "What's your name?" he wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"J-Jody!" answered the female.

"To Jody…" trailed Steve as he finished up the autograph. Through and everything, he handed the notepad and pen back to her and grinned. "There you go, ma'am."

The woman, Jody, grabbed it without hesitation and held the notepad to her chest, slipping the pen into her pocket. She seemed to be in some kind of dreamy state. However, she broke out of it seconds later and thanked him. "Um…do you need any help with anything?" she asked him, knowing she should've asked him that from the beginning.

Grinning, Steve responded, "Yes. Yes, I do."

**[LATER]**

Running a hand through her hair, Peggy Carter observed herself in the mirror once more, wondering if she did too much to prepare for Steve's arrival. Her figure was adorned with a beige colored dress that stopped at the knees. It hugged her body perfectly and like water, moving smoothly whenever she moved her body. She had applied some makeup and made sure her hair was done right.

She looked very _nice_.

Peggy fretted over whether or not if she should change into something more comfortable. It was only going to be her and Steve dancing. It wasn't like they were going out to some kind of special dinner at a very expensive restaurant. However, Peggy wanted to look her best for Steve, but wasn't sure if he'd like her dressed this stylishly.

The woman was about to go rummage through her closet for something much more casual, but then heard the ring of her doorbell. She knew that was Steve. Breathing out a loud sigh, Peggy exited her room and then hurried over to the front door, wasting no time in opening it.

There he was.

Steve Rogers was standing there while being dressed casually. He had a bouquet of flowers clasped in one hand while his other hand was in his pocket. When his eyes found her, he immediately looked surprised.

"Peggy, wow, you look…" Steve was completely stunned by how beautiful she appeared. "You're beautiful."

Peggy couldn't stop the smile from occupying her facial features. "Thank you. Are those for me?" she wanted to know, eyeing the flowers.

"What…?" Steve was too dazed to even recognize what she was asking him. His eyes never left her.

"The flowers," yawped Peggy, now pointing. "Are they for me?"

Steve forced himself to look away from the female in front of him before putting it on the bouquet in his hand. Then, he slowly looked back at Peggy, shaking his head rapidly. "Uh, yes, ma'am! They're for you!" he quickly handed them over.

"Thank you!" Peggy took them, grinning.

After that, Peggy invited Captain America into her home. Once inside, Peggy shut the door and then put the flowers on a table, whirling around to face the male again. "So, should we start our dance?" she wondered.

"Do you have music?" Steve asked.

Without answering, Peggy took his hand in hers and brought him to the backyard of her home, the sun still out. The day was moving into deep evening, but it was still nice out. The woman released Steve's hand and then walked over to a radio, turning it on and allowing some kind of slow tune to leak out.

"May I have this dance?" Steve questioned her, holding out his hand towards her.

"You may," replied Peggy with a serene smile, reaching over and taking his outstretched hand.

Then, the two of them began to dance underneath the sunlit sky.

Everything was simply _perfect_.


End file.
